kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradox Roidmude/Another World
Car Parts Racer Roidmude Scrap Metal |type= Monster |season= Kamen Rider Zi-O |firstepisode= 2019: World, Reset (cameo; statue) 2019: Aqua Calls |lastepisode = 2019: Eternal Party |numberofepisodes = 2 (Zi-O) |casts= Ayaka Konno (“Ora”) |image2 = |-|Another Drive = Another Drive |-|Paradox = Paradox Roidmude }} This version of the , also known as , summoned by Swartz to become , an Another Rider based on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced: Time portal, wormhole, timeline *Human form/synchronizes: ** *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider GrandZi-O All Twenty Time Break & Drive Type Speed's SpeeDrop History In presumably an altered variation of the events during Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, the Paradox Roidmude most likely defeated Shinnosuke Tomari. He was later brought to the main universe by Swartz, impersonated Ora and became Another Drive. Forms . Its appearance is identical to the , sporting a golden body. Powers and Abilities *'Heavy Acceleration:' The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. *'Global Freeze:' Unlike most Advanced Roidmudes whose Heavy Acceleration ability affects a certain radius, Paradox is able to create a Global Freeze entirely on his own which envelopes the entire Earth. Paradox is also able to create a more powerful version of the Global Freeze which completely freezes any movement on Earth. Only the Shift Next Special Car has been known to be able to counter these effects. *'Advanced Camouflage:' Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . *'Data Mimicry:' Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. *'Weapon Absorption:' Paradox is able to absorb Drive's weapons into his own body, allowing him to upgrade his body parts. This was shown by absorbing the Handle-Ken, gaining sharp claws on his right hand. *'Energy Blast:' Paradox is able to create a large blue energy sphere and use it as a blast attack. *'Arm Cannon:' Paradox is armed with an arm cannon which he can manifest at will. - Another Drive= Another Drive *'Rider Height': 199 cmTV Asahi. (2019). Another Drive. *'Rider Weight': 102 kg *'Creator:' Swartz *'Year of Origin:' 2019 *'Position of year:' Left Shoulder *'Name and position:' "DRIVE"; Left Pectoral ::Powers and Abilities *'Shift Tire Creation:' Another Drive can create and launch wheel projectiles at their opponent. So far it's a red variant of Midnight Shadow and what seems to be a fusion between the former and Max Flare. *'Energy Beams': Another Drive can shoot beams from the dented car door on his left arm. This is a nod to the Door-Ju. *'Another Tridoron': Another Drive can summon this vehicle to help him out, however it was destroyed along with Another Drive. ::Weaknesses *'Time Jackers': Anyone with Time Jacker abilities can cancel out Another Drive's Heavy Acceleration field. However, It doesn't affect Another Drive permanent like everyone else as he was able to barely move opposed to everyone else freezing in place. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 41-43 (statue), 44-45 }} Equipment Devices *Anotherwatch: Another Drive's Transformation device Vehicles *Another Tridoron - Another Drive's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal While impersonating Ora, Roidmude 108 is portrayed by . His suit actor as an Another Rider is , who is best known as the suit actor of most secondary Heisei Riders. Notes *The existence of Another Drive was foreshadowed by the erection of his statue shown outside Another Zi-O II's residence. *Another Drive's face design is similar to the Autobots from the Transformers film series, though he behaves more like a Decepticon due to him being a twisted version of Kamen Rider Drive. **His face design is also similar to Super Deadheat Drive, when the left visor was damaged by Dark Drive. **His eyes are similar to Another Double's eyes but his left eye is hanging off his face like a broken headlight. *Another Drive's use of Heavy Acceleration is a nod to Mr. Belt's words in episode 6 that the Drive System can also initiate the same ability as the Roidmudes. Ironically, Drive was the only Rider of his own series not to use this. *Keeping with Kamen Rider Drive s "Knight Rider meets Kamen Rider" slogan, Another Drive is loosely based on the incarnation of K.A.R.R. from the 2008-2009 TV series, which transforms into a robot. *Since he comes from an alternate timeline and both Roidmudes have merged together, Paradox most likely became Kamen Rider Dark Drive before the fusion. *As with most Another Riders, Paradox as Another Drive is both opposite to Shinnosuke Tomari and Krim Steinbelt/Mr. Belt. While Shinnosuke and Krim unite together as Kamen Rider Drive to protect humanity, Roidmude 108 from the year 2035 seeks to unite with his 2015 counterpart to achieve Supreme Evolution. See Also *Shinnosuke Tomari - Original Kamen Rider Drive *DriveArmor - The result of using Drive Ridewatch References Category:Another Riders Category:Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Robot Monsters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Deceased Category:Roidmudes Category:Villains Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Spider Monsters